Victim of the System (Say it isn't So)
by sexyregal
Summary: SwanQueen. Inspired by the song Lost Kitten by METRIC. When notorious hardass cancer researcher Regina Mills hired an escort to accompany her to a business party, she never expected that the kindhearted but jaded blonde would be the one to tear down the woman's carefully constructed walls.


Regina sighed in defeat as she clicked the blue underlined number on the website and held her iPhone to her ear. "Luxury Escort Service, how may I help you?" The woman's voice on the other end came through.

"Hello, I'm unsure if you can be of service, but I require a date to a work event. Would any of your employees be willing to accompany me? For their regular rate of course." Regina groaned inwardly. When she graduated top of her class at Harvard, Regina never thought she'd wind up hiring a prostitute to be her plus one to a dinner party. It wasn't that Regina couldn't attract men, or women for that matter, but her cold nature and the 'Evil Queen' reputation she held in her field tended to send potential suitors running for their lives. She supposed if she went out more she could find someone who didn't know her professionally, but then again, that would require leaving the comfort of her lab and home. She mentally marked off the option as not worth the effort.

"I'm sure one of our girls would be happy to assist you, but I have to inform you that their rates are quite high to be of value in a situation like this." The woman spoke carefully, as if she was afraid to offend Regina. She rolled her eyes instinctively.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am aware of the costs and money isn't an issue. I require a woman who can converse to some extent with businessmen whose support is essential to my work." Regina replied, praying that she wouldn't wind up paying an obscene amount of money only to get her research funding cut.

"In that case, I have someone in mind. Would you like me to put you through to her?" The woman asked.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

Emma woke with a jolt, falling out of bed and onto the floor of her minimally furnished apartment. The phone on her bedside table rang obnoxiously as she dragged herself up to reach for it. What kind of client would call her so early in the morning? "Hello?" She rasped, cursing her voice for sounding like she'd smoked a pack of cigarettes every morning.

"Miss..." The voice on the other end trailed off, waiting for Emma to volunteer her name.

"Uh, Swan-Emma. Emma Swan," She stammered. "Hi," She added weakly.

"Miss Swan, did I wake you?" Emma could hear the smirk in the other woman's voice.

"That would be ridiculous. How could I be a contributing member of society and sleep in until..." She squinted at her phone, trying to read the numbers at the top of the screen, "6:30 in the morning?"

"It's a mystery to me." The woman deadpanned.

"So..." Emma spoke slowly, "Do you want to meet me somewhere right now?" The other woman laughed and Emma couldn't help the sleepy grin that lit up her face.

"No, dear." She replied. "I'd like to book you from six to nine tonight to accompany me to a business event. No intimacy involved, and the short notice will be compensated for in your payment." Emma had gotten strange requests in her life, most involving super hero costumes, and at least one featuring a life sized cardboard cutout of Lance Bass from 'N Sync. Still, she'd never had a client pay a grand an hour for her to smile and look pretty in front of their co-workers. This lady probably had some sort of connections with the Agency to get a discounted price and Emma was being put on 'make the important lady happy' duty for the night. It would surely beat a call from one of the rich old bastards that liked to ask for her because she reminded them _so_ much of their girlfriend in college or one of their daughter's cute friends. She made a face at the thought.

"Alright, where am I meeting you?" Emma asked, reaching above her head and grabbing the little planner and pen off of her table.

"I'll pick you up wherever you live," Regina replied. Did she really think Emma would give out her home address to a client? This woman was straight up insane. Emma put on her best sweet voice and laughed, hoping it didn't sound as fake as it felt.

"There's no need for that, I'll meet you at the venue." Bam. Perfect. Ten points Emma Swan. Emma heard the other woman groan.

"_Seriously_ Miss Swan? Do I sound like the type of woman who'd light your house on fire? I'll give you my social insurance number!" The mystery woman whined. Sweet voice was gone and Emma was confused as hell.

"Your _social insurance number_? What could that even prove? That you can continue to legally work in America after you dump my dead body in an unmarked grave in your back yard? Lady, you could be a serial killer." Emma rambled, slightly aware of the fact that she'd probably lost her client.

"I'm a pediatric oncologist, I'm not exactly in the business of ending lives," The woman started, and Emma's nerves softened at the gentleness in her voice. "But I can understand why you'd be cautious. Would you mind meeting me at my house?"

"You can pick me up. 208 Frier Street, Apartment 427." Emma spoke, praying that her voice came off stronger than it sounded in her ears.

"Great, I'll be there at six. Thank you-"

"Wait!" Emma interrupted, "What's your name?"

"Regina." The woman replied, and once again Emma could hear the smile on her face, which made the blonde's lips perk up.

"Well then I'll see you tonight, Miss Regina." Emma teased.

"Just Regina." She retorted, chuckling lightly.

"Mmhm," Emma hummed, "Then I'm just Emma."

"Goodbye Em-ma." Regina sighed, pronouncing the two separate syllables in a way that made Emma blush. The line clicked off and the blonde was left to herself once again.


End file.
